fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Myers
Michael Myers 'is the main antagonist of the ''Halloween ''franchise. He is a legendary serial killer and is a force of pure evil. History Background Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19 1957. He had an older sister named Judith Myers and a younger sister. The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois. When he was six years old, on the night of October 31 1963, Michael's parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him and take him trick or treating, but she cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny, and so Michael is left to trick or treating by himself. But he watched outside from Danny and Judith spent their happy time together. After they went upstairs to have sex, Michael snuck into the kitchen, picked up the longest butcher knife in the house, and waited for Danny to leave. When Danny did leave, Michael walked up the steps, pausing to don a clown mask that Danny had left, before entering Judith's room and brutally stabbed her to death multiple times. He then walked back downstairs and into the front yard, where he was caught and unmasked by his astonished parents who had just arrived home to find their son has been unveiled as evil itself. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Dr. Samuel Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Loomis, barely moving and never speaking a word. He realized that he was just purely and simply evil, and wished for him to be locked up. The others didn't see Michael as much of a big deal, due to Michael fooling them by acting catatonic. But Loomis knew he was waiting, growing stronger, waiting to journey back to finish what he started in Haddofield. During Michael's fifteen year hospitalization, Michael's parents died in a car accident, resulting in their new child to be adopted by the Stode family. Halloween On October 30 1978, Michael destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Michael for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside, Loomis got out his car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to kill a truck driver to steal his unused boiler suit. Traveling to Haddonfield, Michael stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery and broke into Nichol's Hardware Store to receive knives, a rope and a Halloween mask before returning to a childhood home. The next day on Halloween, a teenage Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers' house for her realtor father, and was seen by Michael who instantly recognized his sister. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. Meanwhile, Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town Sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He killed Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her boyfriend, Bob, showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's corpse under Judith's stolen gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Halloween II Halloween IV: The Return of Michael Myers Halloween V Halloween VI: The Curse of Michael Myers Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later Halloween: Resurrection Halloween (2007) Halloween II (2009) Abilities Body Count #'Judith Myers: #'Christopher Hastings:' #'Dog:' #'Lester:' #'Anne Marie Brackett:' #'Robert David Simms:' #'Lynda Van Der Klok:' #'Alice Samantha Martin:' #'Bernard Ephraim Garrett:' #'Vincent Scarlotti:' #'Nurse Karen Ann Bailey:' #'Dr. Frederick Albert Mixter:' #'Nurse Janet Kelsey Marshall:' #'Nurse Virginia Maria Alves:' #'Nurse Jill Elizabeth Franco:' #'Terrence Chadmick Gummell:' #'Attendant J. Black:' #'Attendant L. Evans:' #'Unnamed Paramedic #1:' #'Unnamed Paramedic #2:' #'Unnamed Mechanic:' #'Shelly:' #'Sundae:' #'Bucky:' #'Deputy Pierce:' #'Unnamed Police Officer #1:' #'Unnamed Police Officer #2:' #'Ted Hollister:' #'Deputy Logan:' #'Kelly Meeker:' #'Brady:' #'Orrin Gateway:' #'Big Al:' #'Unger:' #'Earl Ford:' #'Darlene Carruthers:' #'Mountain Man:' #'Rachel Curruthers:' #'Michael:' #'Spitz:' #'Samantha Thomas:' #'Deputy Nick Ross:' #'Deputy Tom Farrah:' #'Tina Williams:' #'Deputy Eddy Grey:' #'Deputy Charlie Bloch:' #'Dr. Hart:' #'Nurse Patsey:' #'Mary:' #'Unnamed Motorist:' #'Jamie Lloyd:' #'Debra Strode:' #'John Strode:' #'Barry Simms:' #'Tim Strode:' #'Beth:' #'Sanitarium Patient:' #'Dr. Bonham:' #'Unnamed Doctor #1:' #'Unnamed Doctor #2:' #'Unnamed Doctor #3:' #'Entire Thorn Cult:' #'Dr. Terrence Wynn:' #'Unnamed Doctor #4:' #'Dr. Samuel Loomis:' #'Jimmy Howell:' #'Tony Allegre:' #'Marion Whittington:' #'Charles Deveraux:' #'Sarah Wainthrope:' #'Will Brennan:' #'Franklin Munroe:' #'Willie Haines:' #'Laurie Strode:' #'Charley Albans:' #'Bill Woodlake:' #'Donna Chang:' #'Jenna Danzig:' #'Jim Morgan:' #'Rudy Grimms:' #'Nora Winston:' #'Unnamed Nurse:' #'Wesley Rhoades:' #'Ronnie White:' #'Steve Haley:' #'Judith Myers (Reboot):' #'Nurse Wynn:' #'Jack Kendall:' #'Noel Kluggs:' #'Zach Garrett:' #'Larry Redgrave:' #'Patty Frost:' #'Gloria:' #'Ismael Cruz:' #'Joe Grizzly:' #'Bob Simms (Reboot):' #'Lynda Van Der Klok (Reboot):' #'Manson Strode:' #'Cynthia Strode:' #'Paul Freedman:' #'Officer Lowery:' #'Deputy Charles:' #'Gary Scott:' #'Nurse Octavia Daniels:' #'Unnamed Nurse:' #'Buddy:' #'Floyd Benny:' #'Sherman Benny:' #'Jazlean Benny:' #'Howard Boggs:' #'Lou Martini:' #'Misty Dawn:' #'Wolfie:' #'Harley David:' #'Deputy Andy Neale:' #'Annie Brackett (Reboot):' #'Mya Rockwell:' #'Becks:' #'Dr. Samuel Loomis (Reboot):' Deaths *'Halloween: '''Shot multiple times and fell off a 2nd story balcony. *'Halloween II: 'Shot multiple times and then caught within an explosion. *'Halloween IV: The Return of Michael Myers: 'Shot multiple times and fell down a mine shaft, then a dynamite possibly blew him up. *'Halloween V: The Revenge of Michael Myers: 'Disappear in a barrage of bullets and explosions. *'Halloween VI: The Curse of Michael Myers: 'Injected with a corrosive chemical and beaten with a metal pipe. *'Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later: 'Crushed between a tree and ambulance, then decapitated with an axe. *'Halloween: Resurrection: 'Electrocuted and left for dead. *'Halloween (2007): 'Shot in the face by Laurie Strode. *'Halloween II (2009): '''Shot multiple times by police, impaled on farm equipment, knifed multiple times by Laurie Strode. Category:Halloween Characters Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Males Category:Masked Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Knifemen Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Stranglers Category:Movie Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Immortals Category:Incestous Characters Category:Characters Who Don't Speak Category:Inconclusive Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Provokers Category:Calm Characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Thieves Category:Mass Murderers Category:Siblings Category:Barbarians